Of Kunai and Pokeballs
by SilverStar56
Summary: Humanity destroyed the bonds they had with Pokemon. With severed ties they disappeared. Hundreds of years has passed, leaving them as legends. Now years later, Team seven accidentally stumbled upon a hidden passage. Now they have to bridge the past back into the future, with a little extra help from the other side.


**People who have not given up on this story, Thank you very much! Thanks to your support, I was able to get up and redo this really sad story. **

**When I first reread it, I thought 'OMG did I really write it this badly?' and I fell into a state of depression and did not want to pick up the pen.**

**But thanks to people who started to follow my story, I somehow had the courage to pick up this story again.**

**I re-did, it since I was so unsatisfied by the first time I did it. **

**So enjoy you people, you deserve it \(^.^)/**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Pokemon, just my Oc's and Plot.**

**Prologue: The story so long ago…**

* * *

…

_**It was a story that I was told of in my childhood. That long ago, we did not live in this continent cut off from the rest of the world.**_

_**That long ago, we were living in the outside, alongside Pokemon in peace.**_

_**Pokect Monsters, or Pokemon for short.**_

_**They were similar to animals but so very different with how they looked and the abilities they had and the fact that they were all born from eggs, so they were classified in a totally different section.**_

_**Though I found it extremely ironic that they shortened the name only because people found a way to keep them in their pockets using a technology called Poke balls.**_

_**Pokemon themselves remain a mystery today. Only theories have been formed to explain their existence.**_

_**They are creatures that have obtained powers and taken unusual forms.**_

_**Some breathed fire, while others spit water. **_

_**Others could levitate, and some created blizzards.**_

_**They could make storms, and controlled lightning.**_

_**Some grew wings, others grew scales.**_

_**They could move the Earth, or they could reach into the depths of mind itself.**_

_**They could disappear and guide others into the next world, some others created tunes of healing's worth.**_

_**Some are embodiment's of the nature themselves, while others were revered to as Gods.**_

_**There was all sorts of types, but they were loved by all nonetheless.**_

_**Humans and Pokemon worked together to make a living and that no matter where you go, there was always a feeling in the air that it was always happy.**_

_**The Legendaries were pleased with our interactions, and watched over us silently as peaceful times rolled by.**_

_**However, those times did not last.**_

_**The elders told us though that without people realizing it, slowly but surely, some humans were overtaken by their greed, and their love of Pokemon turned to only of their uses.**_

_**They shut them in small cages, forbidding their freedom. Using them for conquest and sacrificing them for war.**_

_**A minority of the Humans that still truly loved Pokemon fought for their freedom. They formed a resistance to fight for the Pokemon, but they were too small and soon was forced to disband and then discriminated by their peers.**_

_**Thus nations waged war, using Pokemons as weapons to take control of territories and threw them away when they became unneeded anymore.**_

_**And then Humans became too arrogant, when they tried to capture some of the legendaries for their own uses.**_

_**That was when the Legendary Pokemon, the Gods of Pokemon, snapped.**_

_**They tolerated the abuse of their kind long enough, hoping that humans would change their ways.**_

_**But unfortunately, time was up.**_

_**The legendary Pokemon, using their combined powers, opened up a second space and created a sanctuary within it. They ordered the Pokemon to move into that space by going through the only entrance they created through a secret tunnel. They also invited the Humans that stood up for the abused Pokemon and they accepted.**_

_**Slowly, the good humans and Pokemon packed up and left the plane. Once all had evacuated, the Legendary Pokemon created an earthquake that moved the very earth itself, and shut the entrance for good.**_

_**While the ones that were evacuated were saved, the abusers suffered. The earthquake was said to be strong enough to destroy everything that they had. Their livelihood, their homes, and to some, their lives.**_

_**Realizing that this must have been retribution to what they had done to the Pokemon, they begged for forgiveness from the legendaries, but no one answered their calls because they were no longer on that plane.**_

_**That was when they made up their mind to repent. Hoping that somehow they could make up their sins and that the companions they held so close before would return.**_

_**Time passed in the outside world, and soon Pokemon became stories, and from stories they became legends, then faded away as myths and people forgot for what reason they now tried to repent for.**_

_**However, a tablet was give to the Pokemon and the Humans in the Second Plane by the Legendaries.**_

_**A portion of it read : One day, the door to the Outside would open, following that a group of four will meet the fated child- the one who was blessed by the skies and the rainbows. They shall bring a chance for the Outside to repent and the harmony would be given only if the Outside passed the Test. If not, judgment will fall, sealing the path to the second plane for good. The key to success shall the group and the blessed child who shall be the ones to create the bridges between the two worlds.**_

_**Since then the humans of that time passed down the prophecy that was to come and has kept that tablet in a temple that they created. **_

_**Waiting for the fated day…**_

* * *

_A girl with fiery colored eyes closed the book, She swept some hair behind her ear as she looked up at the elderly man in front of her._

"_Elder, what is the point of telling me the story of our ancestors?" She asked with half lidded eyes._

_The elderly man laughed and reached out a hand to pat the child's head. "You will know in time. In time." He chuckled as he trailed off mysteriously. _

_The child scowled as she swiped the hand away from her head. The elder chuckled even more and the child sighed._

_On her neck was a necklace decorated in beautiful crystals and from it, was hanging a rainbow feather and a silver feather._

* * *

**YES! I have finally updated the re-write! Do you like the new style i've put into it! Look forward to more to come. I had to stop writing the next chapter of Cura Il Cielo for this so be thankful!**

**Also, I will be posting a story that i've left dying on my desktop. It's an FMAB Fanfic so please look for it if you are interested.**

**Please review! I like to hear about anything from all my readers so I know what they think and how to improve!**

**Look forward to the next chapter!**


End file.
